creepypasta_hangoutfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue trader roleplay adventure
Rogue Trader Since this is technically a role play wiki, I've decided that if anyone does come here, i'd post some tabletop things, starting with Warhammer 40k: Rogue Trader. For those who don't know what warhammer 40k is, you can find most information about it on this wiki: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_Wiki as for more specific things, i'll link them The Party The party is made from six people who i shall list now Malakai Holt, The rogue trader: Malakai Holt is of royal blood, and to bring his family back to glory he will go on a mission to bring back things from other planets to bring wealth to his family and glory to the god-emperor! And if you want to learn more about rogue traders: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Rogue_Traders TL:DR: Space conquistadores. Jo, the arch-militant: Jo was born on a death world and serves as the bodyguard for Malakai, he has known Malakai for most of Malakai's life. And due to him living on a death world, he's a mutant, but he is just really really big, he doesn't have a tentacle arm or something As for information about death worlds: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Death_World TL:DR Worlds with with really sp00ky things. As for mutants: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Mutants . Tristam, the explorator (AKA Me) Tristam is a techpriest of the Adeptus Mechanicus, who was hired by the father of Malakai, Drogon Holt to help him with identifying archeotech (old technology) and accepted the mission to gain respect in the adeptus mechanicus. A lot of links this time: Tech-priests: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Tech-priest Adeptus Mechanicus: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Adeptus_Mechanicus And explorators: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Explorator Staz Resem of Kved, the navigator: Staz is a navigator of the navigator family Kved, navigators are mutants with the navigator gen, which allows them to see in the warp to navigate ships, his house is a nomadic house and the Holy family, which is why he was recruited to join the party. To learn about navigators and warp here are these links: navigators: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Navigator The Warp: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warp TL:DR Alternate dimension like the hyperspace from star wars, except this place has chaos gods and daemons and stuff. Darrius Vile, the senechal: Darrius is the senechal of the ship, he is the master of commerce and of whispers, he is a trader, yet also an assassin. His job is to basically manage the income of the ship and the trading. Sol Gris Lobo, the void-master: Lobo is the void-master of the ship, he has been in the imperial navy and thus has the talent to be able to pilot ships. To know more about the imperial navy here's the link: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Navy TL:DR The space navy of humanity First Session The Family Holt has seen better days, ever since it has become an enemy of the Eccliciarchy (http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Ecclesiarchy TLDR: The Papacy.) his family has gone down hill, barely having anything except for their prized ship, the Aegis imperium. To bring back the wealth of his family, he sent out his four children (he has five in total) on rogue trader missions, Malakai being one of them. His father had asked him to come meet him, together with his bodyguard Jo. His father explained to him that his men had discovered a lost planet of the Imperium, now in the bronze age, with many different kinds of archeotech. he made a deal with the Mechanicus as an exchange for help, he'll give them some archeotech. The Mechanicus agreed to send me, Tristam to help them idenity the archeotech they may find. They wish to find the archeotech as soon as possible, as word will get out put the newly found planet, and gives Malakai the coords to the planet to give to his navigator. With the coords and his mission, Malakai heads to the Aegis imperium, his new ship, to head out to the warp and find this planet. After doing a ship tradition to bring good luck (which involves drinking whiskey, we were all fine except the void-master, never let him drink, he's the designated driver) he, together with his crew head out into the void to find the planet. The travelling went fine, aside from some affects like Jo being very violent but not enough to kill someone, and me having OCD. We eventually do find the planet, with no deaths involved! The navigator makes a map to the planet, and Tristam uses his vizer to find anything. The planet is very mountainous, and some cities with high walls here and there, but he couldn't find much, but eventually he finds a perfect landing spot, next to one of the planet's cities. What will happen next, find out next time, in Rogue trader roleplay adventure! (one note, Tristam has a servo-skull named Charles, to know about servo-skull, you should probably just look into servitors here: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Servitors TL:DR: mindless cyborgs to use as labor and other things, like combat.) Category:Roleplay Category:Tabletop